


Sincère comme une mélodie

by FrancescaAbeni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine - Freeform, Lukanette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lukanette love, lukanettezine, miraculous - Freeform, miraculousladybug, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaAbeni/pseuds/FrancescaAbeni
Summary: • one-shot post "Silencer". Ship: Lukanette •The story is Marinette's POV-----------------English translation of the homonymous fanfiction that you can always find on this profile. This is my little contribution to publicize our fanzine about Lukanette, "You're the music in me". I hope you enjoy!-----------------You can find my original work on Wattpad:Italian: https://www.wattpad.com/story/183986550-sinc%C3%A8re-comme-une-m%C3%A9lodieEnglish: https://www.wattpad.com/story/220170011-sinc%C3%A8re-comme-une-m%C3%A9lodie-english-translation
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 24





	Sincère comme une mélodie

**Author's Note:**

> !! Disclaimer !!  
> As mentioned in the description, this is a translation from Italian to English of my fanfiction "Sincère comme une mélodie" (written on April 16th 2019) and it's a small contribution to our Lukanette fanzine "You're the music in me".  
> I apologize for the grammar and punctuation but not being native English the story will be full of mistakes... but I hope you will like it anyway ^^  
> Have fun!  
> FrancescaAbeni

  
  


The show just ended and I'm waiting for my friends outside the locker room.

They had done everything perfectly! After all, the Kitty Section were the winners of the contest, which was prepared by Bob Roth, the producer and father of XY.

The first to go outside are Rose and Juleka with their bags with their costumes on the shoulder; they are discussing cheerfully about the event. I smile in turn, going to embrace them happily.

«You guys were wonderful! You made a great impression!»  
«Thanks to your costumes Marinette, they were beautiful!» rejoiced Rose making a pirouette.  
«Thanks also to Luka's song. Wonderful song played by the most fantastic band of all».  
«Speaking of Luka» grumble Juleka, an amused smile adorns her lips. «What did you two say before the registration? I noticed that he arrived after us on stage».

I feel my cheeks turning totally red. My body moves as if it were on autopilot and I start to gesture, feeling embarrassed.

Here's another Marinette scene, I thought bitter.

«A-Absolutely no-nothing! Did he and I say something important to each other? No, no, no! Nothing at all!»

I smile so nervously. They certainly did not believe me because of their sarcastic expressions, and Juleka certainly knows something, since she is Luka's sister!

«Don't worry Marinette, we'll leave you as long as you want. See you at school!» greets Rose, walking away with Juleka who is still giggling as she nods to me with her hand.

Wait... What?!

I don't even have time to turn around and Yvan walks by me and says hello, babbling something about running home.

I stood there alone in that hallway, but Luka's warm voice made me turn to him immediately. Inevitably my cheeks turn totally red, as I have often seen when I look at him.

I reminded of the words that he said just before the show began, those words that made my heart beat and melt like snow in the sun. They were the exact words he said when he was akumatized in Silencer. And even if I know that people don't remember anything when they are under Hawk Moth's powers, why I asked him to confirm what he said to me?

«Is everything okay?» he asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I blush involuntarily.  
«Y-Yes! It's all right, thank you. You were very good, congratulations» I say with a smile.  
Luka smiles in turn and points to the blue bag that he was carrying, «Thanks to your costumes. They made a beautiful scene».  
«And your song is fantastic. Don't just give me the credits» I laugh, blushing a little.

Luka always said that my costumes are wonderful, in fact it was his idea to use disguises for the video clip. He always called my creations "extraordinary", but maybe he doesn't realize the magic that he creates with his music.

«Shall we go home? I wouldn't want us to be locked up in the TV studio, would we?» he jokes.

I get stuck on the spot. I have to give him an answer. He declared himself to me and I have to give him an answer. But I still love Adrien...

I need to be honest with him, just like he was with me.

I watch him move his first step towards the elevator but I take his wrist, stopping him. I blush violently and I look down. It's exactly like before the show.

«Listen Luka... For what you said before...» the words don't come out of my lips.

I have to tell him that despite the fact that he makes me feel good, despite the fact that I always smile when I'm with him, despite the fact that he's always available and kind, my heart belongs to Adrien.

Even if, on second thought, I feel more comfortable with Luka: I don't stutter, I don't gesture, I don't risk killing someone as soon as I take a step and he's always there ready to take me when I'm about to fall and lift my spirits when I'm down.

Am I really sure that my heart belongs only to Adrien?

Yes. Yes, I'm sure.

I'm about to say what I want to tell to him, but Luka takes my hands and my eyes meet his.

«Marinette you don't have to answer me now. I want you to be happy, that's all. Don't take my words as a way to rush you but I just wanted to say what you are to me. Your heart transmits a sweet melody, a part of song that I would like to listen to every day».

And then my heart starts beating like crazy again and my cheeks get warm.

«Even though that melody doesn't play for me I'm happy to hear it every time I'm with you. That's fine with me» he smiles, that same sweet smile that makes his beautiful blue eyes brighter. «I feel that that melody is changing but you don't have to rush to create a song if you want it to be your song. Find the right notes and someone who can complete it and play it».

All those words are recorded in my head. It leaves me speechless how Luka can understand me so easily and how he can make me feel good. He can transmit me what he feels, what he wants to say in a clear way, both with words and with music.

Create my own song.

Until that moment I always believed that Adrien was the only one with whom to create my song, I thought he was the only one right for me. But Luka makes me feel what I've never felt with Adrien.

He's right. I don't have to rush into creating my song and I have to find someone to complete it and play it with.

I take his hands and hold them lightly, smiling. Inevitably my gaze is lost in his.

Maybe I found someone to complete my melody with, someone who can play it at its best. And maybe it can make it more beautiful when it's combined with him.


End file.
